Nemo
Dis is Coyo's no touchy! History Nemo was never exactly loved. When he hatched out of his egg, his father laughed about his wings. His mother felt bad for him, and she kept him close to her. One day his mother and father got into a big fight about whether or not they should keep Nemo. His father insisted in getting rid of him and having another dragonet, when his mother disagreed. His father left and never returned. When Nemo turned 3, his mother made him go to Jade Mountain Academy. He didn't want to go, but he had to because his mother couldn't afford to keep him there for long. When he arrived at Jade Mountain, dragonets made fun of him. He felt bad, and asked an Icewing to use their frostbreath on him. The Icewing felt bad for Nemo, but didn't refuse. After he woke up, he was in the healers room and the Icewing and a strange Sandwing were in there with him. He appeared to have lost more things, including his light up scales and membranes in between his claws. He found out the Icewing's name was Wolf and the Sandwings name was Coyote. They became good friends and when Nemo had to leave Jade Mountain, he was quite sad. When Nemo turned 7, Twister came back and tried to kill Nemo. He managed to scar Nemo and rip his membranes permanently, but Nemo escaped and ran away from home. Appearance Nemo is a small weak dragon with a Seawing build. His scales are orange and his underscales are green and blue. His horns are curved and pointy. His claws have no membranes and his talons are flat, and not sharp. One of his wings is giant like a normal Skywings, and the other is tiny, like a newly-hatched dragonet. This makes it impossible for him to fly, along with his ripped membranes. His light up scales are gone apart from two on the sides on his head. They light up to be red, which makes him look like he is bleeding all the time. His tail is skinny, long, and strong. He cannot swim with it because it will destroy anything. It cannot be used as a weapon because of how clumsy it is. His neck is long and skinny like a Skywing's, but even longer. It always looks like he's hunched forward. Personality Nemo is a very friendly and caring dragon. He doesn't like it when others make fun of him. He wants all wars to end and other dragons to like dragons with disabilities like him. Trivia * Nemo cannot go into water, because he will shrivel up. He also cannot go into warmth because he will turn to vapor. * Nemo has always wished to swim. * His least favorite food is Clownfish. Relationships Coyote Nemo was happy when he met Coyote and was happy to meet a fellow hybrid. He knew that she would never judge him by his looks. Wolf Nemo knew that Wolf didn't want to hurt him, but she obeyed. He thinks she is nice and funny, and would never judge him by his looks. Gallery Nemo.jpeg|Actual Nemo Nemo ref.jpg|Nemo ref by me! Photo on 4-7-18 at 12.16 PM.jpg|Nemo by SHNS Category:Content (CoyoteTheSandwingNightwijng) Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters